Medievalstuck: Curse of the Griffon
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: AU: Fuyuki, a half-human half-anthropian, has been cursed by a wicked witch because of her heritage. Five years later she meets a Troll named Karkat Vantas


_**Medievalstuck: Curse of the Griffon **_

_Me: Welcome to my homestuck fanfic. As in the title it's Medievalstuck. Of course that means we have no tech really asides from Equius' creations cause Vriska needs a robot arm hehehe_

_Vriska: Ye8 I need my Ro8ot 8rm._

_Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK?! _

_Kallasea: Shut up shorty._

_Karkat:*Glares at her* DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU FUCKASS_

_Me: Well we're all getting along swimmingly_

_Fuyuki: Psh yeah right._

_Kallasea: Psh that all you got shorty?*Starts fighting with Karkat*_

_Me: Ano should we stop them? ^_^'_

_Dave: Nah let them battle. It's funny._

_Fuyuki: Yea anyways DemonicKitty doesn't own Homestuck or it's characters. The great Huss does and she only owns this story and her fanmade trolls/OC's. Read and Review thanks _

_Me: Oh thanks Fuyuki!*Goes into her own little world of writing.*_

_(It's like Naruto with tech hahaha y'know how they have these awesome communication{Walkie-talkies} devices yet they have no cars or TV's or radios XD)_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Prologue/Chapter 1: Meeting an Angry Shorty and Joining an Army._

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

I looked around my pen with disinterest. I didn't like it here very much. I laid my head back down to get some sleep when I heard my pen door being opened. I looked up and expected to see one of my keepers but no it was an unfamiliar Troll.

I should probably back up and tell you who I am. My name is Fuyuki Giblin and I am a half-breed. I am half Anthropian and half human but right now I'm a Griffon. Funny thing is I was cursed by an angry witch. For now I am stuck in this form til I find a certain pendant. Trouble with finding that pendant is that is likes to change it's form so no one knows what it looks like exactly. So it's near impossible to find it but I had been on a lead when those buffoons captured me and made me into a mount for anyone willing to pay the right price. So far almost every Griffon has been bought except for me and a few others. It doesn't help that I'm classified as a rare coloration of Griffon. I'm an Indigo blue with lavender markings. The markings I have resemble a tiger's markings. So I go for a very high price especially among Trolls.

Before I was cursed I had been a loner and was of the rogue class when it came to combat. I have no family that I know of. My family and clan were killed by some supposed 'bandits' but I know they weren't. They were too good at fighting and the only reason I didn't die was because I was hidden. My mother had put me in a cabinet and told me to stay there, not make any noise no matter what. My mother then left me there. 10 minutes later there were screams in the air along with evil laughter that still haunts me in my dreams. When it had all died down I waited. I waited for hours for my mother to come back and tell me everything was okay. Once I had gathered the courage up I ventured out and saw a sight no child should ever see. Bodies and body parts were strewn everywhere. Blood was covering most everything and the _stench_, oh god the stench had been horrible. Especially to my sensitive nose. To this day every night I still have nightmares of the sight and sounds I witnessed.

That had been the day I became an orphan and a thief. My village wasn't very kind to orphans especially half-breeds like me. So I stole to survive. I stole a number of things; food, weapons, books, clothes you name it.

Back to the event at hand.

_(End of prologue)_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Chapter 1_

Fuyuki looked at the Troll with curiosity. The male Troll hurried over to her all the while looking around cautiously. -_Is he in danger or something?_- Fuyuki thought as she stood shaking the sawdust off. Fuyuki gave a soft chirp which startled the jumpy Troll. This amused her as he stopped next to her and he clipped a lead rope onto the halter she was wearing. "Shh! Fuck! Come along, I need to fucking get out of here. Gog I'm so nervous I've started talking to animals." He mumbled and she gave an amused trill before nipping him. She then headed over to the door to her stall and pulled on the rope gently in a 'Come on' motion to the stunned Troll.

He hurried out with his new Griffon partner. He appeared not to know where the Griffon tack was held so Fuyuki nudged him in the right direction. When he started getting her ready for flight she noticed the shackle marks on his wrist. She grabbed a hold of his sleeve wondering if he was okay since she knew how horrible shackles can be.

"Hey! What are you... Oh yea those fucking things. Being captured by the king's men is no fucking joyride. I haven't even done anything! All I've ever fucking done is fight against tyranny of the Black Viper." He grumbled. Fuyuki was shocked for that meant he was a part of a group called The Renegades. A group of humans, Trolls, Anthropians, Dark Elves, Wood Nymphs, etc. who opposed the king of one half of the land. They hid somewhere in the Whispering Woods. A mystical forest full of life and magical creatures. The other half of the land was ruled by the good king, King Tyilasu. That's where the Whispering Woods resided; in his kingdom. The Black Viper, Sylvanous couldn't send a search party for it would be seen as a declaration of war. The peace treaty was already unstable enough so neither wanted to do anything that would cause war. Though that didn't mean the Viper didn't do such things in secret.

Once the Troll had gotten the flight tack on Fuyuki lowered herself so he wouldn't have a hard time getting on. "Eager to get out huh? Wish I knew what your name was. My name's Karkat Vantas and oh my fucking gog I'm doing it again!" He scolded himself for talking to an 'animal'. He got on her back and she took off faster than lightning. She ran to an opening that was a take off perch.

"HOLY SHIT! DEAR MOTHER OF GOG!" Karkat yelled when she took flight from the stables. The guards that had been on watch raised the alarm but it was already too late.

Fuyuki only slowed from her breakneck speed when the castle and it's town were mere specs. "Holy fucking shit that was fast," Karkat said looking around, "Do you know the way to the fucking Whispering Woods?" Fuyuki headed in the direction of the woods and flew at a much more slower pace.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

(Hours laters) Fuyuki landed gently so as to not jostle her sleeping rider. He had fallen asleep around an hour or two ago while she had been flying. She had decided she would stop when she felt tired. So here we are with Fuyuki gently taking her rider off and curling around him to keep him warm for it was approaching winter. -_Well he looks much better without that scowl on his face. Wait what are you thinking bird brain! Stop ogling the Troll, Idiot!_- She thought as she went to sleep.

The next morning Karkat woke up on the ground. He bolted up when he remembered the events of the day before. -_Where's the Griffon? Did she fucking run off?! Fuck! NOW WHAT IN FUCKING HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?_- He thought freaking out a bit. He was freaking out due to A.) He has no idea where the fuck he is; B.) He now has to walk who knows how long; and C.) He's pissed that the griffon just deserted him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

(At a nearby creek) Fuyuki stood shaking the water out of her feathers and fur. She strode over to the pile of fish she had collected and bundled it up in the giant leaves she had found and washed. Then she carefully picked it up with her beak and walked back to the clearing to see Karkat freaking out. She gave a quiet, amused trill before she sneaked up on him. She placed the bundle of fish down then pounced on the panicking Troll.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FUCKING HELL GET OFF!" He yelled not knowing it was Fuyuki. He thought it was something attacking him. Fuyuki fell over laughing. Well it was laughing Griffon style but it was still a laugh.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?! Don't laugh at me!" Karkat yelled once he got up and saw it was the Griffon he was looking for. He glared at her as she laugh even harder. "Oh my fucking gog! Out of all those Griffons I had to pick the annoying one! FUCK!" He growled and she stopped laughing. -_Great he thinks I'm annoying. How lovely yea Fuyuki let's annoy the guy who got you out of that prison. Real smart bird brain._- She thought as she got up. If she could frown she would but all she could manage was a small tug on the edge of her beak when it met flesh. It didn't go unnoticed by Karkat however who was going to ask if she was alright when she plopped the bundle in front of him and walked to the other side of the clearing to lay down.

Karkat bent down and untied the leaves to see fish spill out. He looked at the Griffon whose back was to him in shock. She had just gotten him food and he just insulted her carelessly like he usually insults people. -_Oh wow past me is an asshole dunderfuck. Geez I should apologize to her._- he thought as he made a fire to cook the fish up.

"Uh thanks for the fish I guess." He said loud enough for Fuyuki to hear. She just gave a chirp in reply as she watched the forest.

She nearly jumped when a fish was placed in front of her face. She heard Karkat snicker before he asked, "Would you like some? I thought you might be hungry... fuckass." She guessed this was him apologizing. So she stood up and shook her feathers to clean the dirt off. She sighed as she remembered the bridle and blinked when it was suddenly removed. -_Wow he's trusting me not to run off? Well I had the perfect chance earlier and didn't take it but I don't really see a reason to run off_- She thought walking next to her rider. She and her rider ate in silence asides from a few happy warbles and chirps from Fuyuki.

It kinda went on like that for the next few days. They sharing breakfast and sort of bonding. If you call Karkat ranting and Fuyuki chirping in amusement, bonding. Karkat never wanted to admit it but he had grown attached to his new friend. She was so nice to him and he actually found himself relaxing around her more and more. Fuyuki actually found herself wanting to stay with the angry shorty. When she first realized this she was shocked. She was growing close with the hot-headed young Troll and she honestly didn't mind. And that's what stunned her. She's never felt like that since she was always a loner and now she knew what that feeling was that she got when sometimes before she had been cursed. It was loneliness that she had felt. Now that she knew what it was like to have a companion she didn't want to go back to being alone. So she sort of feared that he was going to leave her once her got home. She actually didn't want to part ways with him.

"Hey, can you land there in that fucking clearing? We're near my home." Fuyuki did as asked and landed in a small clearing. Karkat got off and walked in front of the female Griffon. He faced her and stroked her beak softly. He sighed and she feared this was goodbye.

"Would you... like to come with me?" He asked (without swearing for once*Le gasp!*) and Fuyuki chirped happily as she nuzzled his hand, "I'm guessing that's a yes then"

He then lead her to another clearing which he stopped in the middle of. A group emerged pointing their weapons at the duo. Fuyuki tensed ready to protect her new friend/companion.

"Halt! Who dareth to tread thith dangerouth path?"

"A long-lost friend, fuckass." Karkat said taking off his cloak's hood.

"KK? Gog it'th good to thee you." A Troll said taking his own hood, goggles, and mask off. Fuyuki found his eyes to be odd but who was she to talk? She was a cursed half-ling.

"You too fuckass." He grumbled cause Fuyuki to trill in amusement. This of course drew attention to her and the crest of the Black Viper on her saddle.

"That'th enemy property! KK!" The lisping Troll exclaimed.

Griffons were used for many things. These things included gathering information map wise. So this Troll thought that's what Fuyuki was going to do. Fuyuki didn't really take offense but that didn't mean she wasn't going to glare at the lisp king.

"Sollux. The tack is fucking enemy property yes but the fucking Griffon is not. She's not even branded so calm your fucking tits fucker." Karkat cursed rolling his eyes. His scowl was back and Fuyuki knew that the Karkat she had traveled with wouldn't be back til no one was around.

"How do you know for thertain KK?" Sollux questioned trying not to let the Griffon's glare bother him.

"Because fuckass she was actually the only non aggressive and bored Griffon there that wanted out. Besides they haven't even trained her in the brutal manner that they do."

"How do you know?" Sollux questioned again annoying Fuyuki. She huffed, now she was offended.

"I read it on the fucking info sheet on her stall door. She was going to be sold to the Black Viper and he was going to train her." They all winced at that statement for Griffons trained by the Black Viper become the most aggressive and deadly Griffons. Not saying that any other Griffon isn't just as deadly. It's just these ones will kill you for absolutely no reason other than just to spill your blood. Only the Black Viper and a few of the staff could ever approach these Griffons without worry of death.

"Oh." Sollux said, "Well then KK what ith her name?"

"I didn't have time to read that. I was in too much of a fucking hurry dumbass." Karkat replied his scowl deepening.

"Oh well, Tav can athk her her name. C'mon your father and brother will want to see you." Sollux said and Karkat groaned but knew he had to see them. Fuyuki followed sticking close to Karkat. They walked through a cave maze to a hidden grove surrounded by foilage. -_Whoa this is a clever hideaway. It's so huge! A lot of families are here too wow._- Fuyuki thought in awe. The party separated til it was just Karkat, Sollux, and Fuyuki left.

They stopped in front of a large tent. Karkat and his Griffon companion waited outside while Sollux went and got the two Trolls that were Karkat's family.

Fuyuki blinked when Karkat was barreled into by an older, taller Troll. Another Troll emerged a bit shorter yet still taller than Karkat.

"Father you know something like you tackling someone could really trigger someone. Brother welcome home, I trust you are in good health?" The Troll that was apparently Karkat's brother said. Karkat pushed his father off and got up grumbling with swears that would shame a sailor.

"Yes Kankri I'm fucking fine." Karkat grumbled.

"Karkat language." Kankri said before Karkat just started yelling at his father.

"Jegus father! Don't fucking do that!" He yelled. It was then Signless noticed Fuyuki.

"Oh what are you doing with a Griffon?" He didn't seem to be bothered by the symbol on her saddle. That or he didn't notice.

"I fucking stole her from the stables outside of the Black fucking Viper's castle gates." Karkat answered, "I flew back here."

"Wow! That's cool!" Signless said starting to fawn over Fuyuki. -_Well he's an odd Troll. Are all Trolls this odd? If so I like it!_- Fuyuki thought amused. Another Troll came up and glomped Karkat.

"Karkitty!" She yelled. Fuyuki blinked as it took her a sec to register what the cat-tail wearing female Troll said.

"DON'T CALL ME KARKITTY!" Karkat yelled angrily. Fuyuki then fell over laughing her Griffon laugh making everyone present stare at her. She stopped laughing after a few minutes. "Oooo what a purrtty Griffon!" The female Troll exclaimed shifting her attention to the indigo, with lavender markings, Griffon, "What's her name?"

"We don't know Nepeta." Kankri said. Nepeta nodded bounding over to Fuyuki.

"Wow the feathers are pawsitively beautiful." Nepeta said and before anyone could stop her she stole a feather like the rogue she is.

"Nepeta!" Kankri and Karkat yelled as Fuyuki reared back with a cry. Nepeta jumped away worried now but Fuyuki calmed down and preened the area from which the feather was taken before snatching said feather back. Fuyuki looked at the feather and shook her head before placing it somewhere. She then used her beak to pluck out one of the prettiest feathers she had. She then held it out for Nepeta to take. Everyone blinked surprised and Nepeta cautiously took the feather.

"Holy shit." Karkat murmered.

It was actually a rare honor for a Griffon to give a person one of it's feathers. It was a symbol of trust and friendship. Fuyuki then turned to Karkat and gave him one of the prettiest feathers she could find. She liked him and wanted to show him that she trusted him and wanted to be friends. What better way than to give him one of her most prized feathers. Well if she was a normal Griffon it would be a prized feather since Griffons are kind of vain creatures but alas she's a person in the body of a Griffon so she doesn't mind giving her friends one of her feathers.

Karkat took the feather with wide-eyes. Hell all of them held wide-eyed, gawking expressions. -_She could have just asked for a feather._- Fuyuki thought not know someone heard.

"Uh really? Nepeta could have uh just asked?" Another Troll asked rolling up in a four-wheeled device.

-_Wait you can hear my thoughts?_- Fuyuki asked a little surprised.

"Yea it's a uh special ability of mine. I'm uh able to commune with uh animals."

-_That's a neat and handy ability you have...?_- Fuyuki said.

"Oh uh yes it is. I'm Tavros. You're uh...?" Tavros asked.

-_Fuyuki_- Fuyuki said glad she was finally able to tell someone.

"Nice name." Tavros said giving the Griffon a timid smile.

"What'd she say?!" Karkat asked.

"Oh uh well her name is uh Fuyuki." Tavros answered him.

"That's one interesting name." Kankri said, "Anyways Tavros don't you usually have to concentrate to use your ability?"

"Well yes but uh dad's teaching me something that helps with my ability." Tavros answered.

-_Hey Tav can you tell Karkat something for me?_- Fuyuki asked tilting her feathered head to the side.

"Uh sure."

-_Would you kindly tell him that Traveling with him was wonderful and fun. I enjoyed our time together and if he doesn't mind I'd like to stay with him. Can you tell him that for me?_- She requested politely.

"Yea I'll uh tell him. Karkat she uh says to tell you that uh she had a wonderful and uh fun time with you. She uh also wants to know if she can uh stay with you. As a uh companion I guess." Tavros said. Everyone was shocked that she was asking to stay with Karkat of all people. Karkat blinked in shock and looked at Fuyuki.

"Why would you want to thtay with KK of all people? He'th generally an aththhole to everyone." Lisp king asked.

-_Could say the same of you lithp king, Thollux._- She answered mocking his lisp, -_Tell him exactly that please_-

"Oh uh don't be mad at uh me. I'm just uh quoting her. She said, 'could say the same of you lithp king, Thollux.' Her words not uh mine!" Tavros squeaked to the fuming Gemini. They were all shocked when he tried to use his psionics on her and they _failed_.

-_Yea sorry but telekinetic stuff don't work on me, hun. Part of the reason why I was classified rare asides from coloration of course. Tell him my exact words please._- Fuyuki said mentally snickering.

"She says, and I uh quote, 'Yea sorry but telekinetic stuff don't work on me, hun. Part of the reason why I was classified rare asides from coloration of course'" Tavros said.

"Oh yea you were being thold to the Black Viper, right?" Sollux said remembering that little detail. Fuyuki nodded but didn't say anything.

"What! She was being sold to that heartless furlow?! That's horrible!" Nepeta exclaime horrified.

"W-what?!" Tavros exclaimed at the same time as the cat obsessed Troll.

-_That's right Tavros but it doesn't matter._-

"Doesn't matter! Of course it uh matters! Why would you-"

-_Tavros what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell the others at least not until I'm ready for them to know,_- Fuyuki said, -_Tavros I'm no normal Griffon. I'm a half-human, half-anthropian that was cursed by a witch to be a Griffon for the rest of my life. Unless I can find this impossible to find pendant that has magical prperties to turn me back into what I originally was. The catch is I always have to wear it or I'll just turn back into a Griffon as soon as I take it off. Just make up a story if they ask you what's wrong. There was another way to reverse the curse but It had a time limit and I didn't do what was required in time._-

"Oh I'm so uh sorry Fuyuki."

"What? What did she tell you!?" Karkat asked well demanded to know.

"Well she doesn't want it known yet. I'm uh respecting her wishes and unless you uh want to deal with an uh angry Griffon my lips are sealed." Tavros said before rolling away.

-_Thank you Tavros. Let's chat again sometime._- She said before his presence completely disappeared. Fuyuki looked at her new friends who started discussing things with each other.

-_Why is it so much easier to be an animal yet so hard to be a sentient being. Whoa Fuyuki! Where did these thoughts come from?! Stop 'em before you start bawling like a baby. Those thoughts are for when you're alone like usual!_- Fuyuki thought feeling an all too familiar burn behind her eyes.

She had spent many a night crying herself to sleep due to various things. Fuyuki looked to the side where she felt a light tugging on her feathers. It was a Troll child. It appeared she was a highblood in Troll society. The child smiled and it appeared she wanted to pet Fuyuki but couldn't reach for she was too small. So Fuyuki laid down to allow the child to pet her to the little one's contentment. Fuyuki had gotten used to being a Griffon since she's been one for almost five years so that meant she did enjoy the occasional petting. Most other Griffons never let anyone close enough to even touch them let alone pet them.

The Troll child grinned widely and started exploring the silky soft feathers. Some other children nearby noticed the duo and came over wondering if they could pet and play with the Griffon too.

"Avneer? Can we play with her as well? I mean pet her." Another child asked. This child was an Anthropian child. Fuyuki was happy to see that these children were allowed to play with each other. More often than not Fuyuki sees acts of the most vile hatred all because they aren't the same species as the other.

"I'm sure it's okay with her as long as your gentle." Avneer answered and Fuyuki gave a slight nod. The 5 children giggled or grinned before gently, as if touching glass, petting the soft, sleek feather and fur that Fuyuki had. The others stopped talking as they heard children giggles/laughs, chirps, and warbles. Kankri, Signless, Sollux, Karkat and another Troll who appeared to have a broken horn looked over at Fuyuki. What they saw surprised them. Fuyuki was playing with the childrean and letting them pet her. Mothers watched wary and protective but Fuyuki made sure to keep the childrean away from the dangerously sharp talons she had.

Fuyuki's feathered ears were flopped due to being so relaxed.

"Well This Sure Is Interesting. A Griffon Letting People Pet Her? She's An Odd One." Yet another Troll walked over. She appeared to be a jade blood.

"Hello Dolorosa! Where are your kids? You usually have them with you." Signless asked the female.

"That's What I Was Coming To See You About. From Your Question I Gather You Have Not Seen Them Either. This Is Troubling News." Dolorosa said. The children and and Fuyuki stopped what they were doing.

"What Dolorosa? Porrim and Kanaya are missing?!" Avneer said shocked.

"Oh Hello Avneer. I Wouldn't Worry About It. Why Don't You Take The Other Children And Go Play Somewhere Alright?" She said and the children sadly obeyed. Fuyuki stood paying good attention to what was being said. She had a strange feeling around Dolorosa that made her a little tense. It took her a second but she realized what it was. Dolorosa was a Rainbow Drinker, in human/anthropian terms a vampire. -_Wow a Rainbow Drinker huh? That's kind of cool._- Fuyuki thought almost missing what Signless said.

"When did you last see them?" He asked.

"This Morning When They Went With The Morning Group To Scavenge For Items We Need." Dolorosa said. Fuyuki then got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"How odd that group should have been back by now." He said.

Suddenly there was a commotion and a heavily injured Anthropian female was in front of the group leaning on another Anthro. "Miyuki! What happened!?" A half-ling asked concerned as he came out of the big tent. Fuyuki knew who this was. It was the Leader of the Renegades also known as the Black Prince. No one asides from those in his group knew his real name.

"Ryuu... ambush... by... Jugglos. Took... Maryam... sisters... killed... the rest... of... us" Miyuki answered weakly as blood dribbled down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Fuyuki let out a screech of surprise and reared a bit. -_The Jugglos?! I know them!_-

"And just how do you know the Jugglos young Griffon?" A Troll similar (not really) looking to Tavros said walking up to the group. This got everyone's attention as Miyuki was hauled off to a medic, "I'm Summoner by the way young one."

-_Summoner, well it's a long story we REALLY don't have time to hear. If they're doing what I think they're doing then we need to hurry and rescue them. I know where the Jugglos hideout is!_- Fuyuki said before turning to Karkat and picking him up.

"HOLY SHIT! PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!" He yelled but Fuyuki just placed him a little roughly on her back.

-_See ya! I'm going to get the Rainbow Drinkers back. The ritual has to be stopped!_- Fuyuki said before taking off. A Troll surprisingly jumped onto the back of the Griffon and rode off with them.

"I'm coming along as well. You'll need my help Fuyuki, Karkat."

-_How did_- -

"I have telepathic abilities that's how I know Fuyuki. Anyways you're right. We need to get there before the ritual is completed."

"ALRIGHT WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Karkat yelled as they enter the cave maze.

"Well first of all I'm Aranea. Secondly this ritual is a sacrifice to bring something horribly evil into this world. The Jugglos want to summon this demon and take control of it to take control of the kingdoms. If they aren't stopped two innocent Trolls will die and in their place a great and powerful demon shall arise to lay waste to the land. Or so a book tells me."

-_You are correct._- Fuyuki said.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Karkat yelled now worried.

"Yes we do and could you please stop with the yelling. It's hurting my ears." Aranea said.

"Fine fuckass! And just how will we get to this hideout?!"

"Didn't you hear what Tavros' father said? Fuyuki apparently knows the Jugglos. So I'm assuming that would mean she knew where their hide out was."

-_Yes I do know where the hideout is. It's this way. It is surprisingly close but not too close. It'll take us til nightfall to reach it. They have to wait til the moon is at it's highest in the sky for it to work with a 100% chance for the demon to be summoned. They don't want it to not work so we got time but not much._- Fuyuki said going as fast as she could with two people on her back.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

Fuyuki landed in another clearing next to some ruins of an old castle and it's town. Fuyuki looked at the familiar surroundings almost feeling as if she were home.

'_C'mon I know a way in without being seen_' Fuyuki said and walked cautiously towards the side of the gigantic castle. Aranea told Karkat and they followed Fuyuki. Fuyuki then let out a series of chirps and caws.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Karkat said in a yell whisper way.

'_Shut up for a sec Kitkat_' She said and Aranea relayed the message. She clamped a hand over his mouth when he went to yell something. Fuyuki stopped after a minute and waited. Soon enough the secret entrance on that side of the castle opened and out walked two familiar faces.

"See Kurbro I motherfucking told you I heard a familiar motherfucking caw." A Troll said as he spotted Fuyuki. He didn't seem to notice or care that the other two were there as his brother followed him. This Troll was silent because his lips were stitched together.

'_Well you were correct brother. It is a familiar being_' He signed. Fuyuki chirped in greeting and was tackled by the pair.

"Fuyuki it's so motherfucking good to see you after so long!" The highblood Troll said as he hugged Fuyuki.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Karkat nearly yelled and had his mouth covered again.

"Oh? Who are these motherfuckers? Are they friends of yours Fuyuki?" Fuyuki nodded as she looked at him, "Well then a friend of yours is a motherfucking friend of ours. I'm Gamzee Makara and this is my wicked bro Kurloz Makara. Who are you two motherfuckers?"

"Well I'm Aranea Serket." Aranea said.

"Your mom that-"

"Yes."

"Cool sis now whose this short motherfucker?" Gamzee asked turning his attention to the fuming Vantas.

"I am not short!" He yelled glaring. Aranea covered his mouth again while shaking her head.

"Whoa didn't mean to make a motherfucker mad." Gamzee said putting his hands up before puting them back down.

"This is Karkat Vantas and he's very... excitable as you can see." Aranea said, "How do you know Fuyuki if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind sis. Fuyuki a sweep or two ago was captured by my father well that was after she kinda crashed into him." He said snickering as Fuyuki hid herself behind a wing.

"Crashed in... How in gods name does a Griffon crash into a Troll? I thought Griffons were excellent fliers."

"Well Fuyuki here didn't know how to fly. That changed soon enough though. Anyways my father, Grand Highblood decided to keep her as a motherfucking pet or something for my wicked bro and I."

"Oh? So just how do you know her name?"

'_Chucklevoodoos_' Kurloz signed.

"Chucklevoodoos? That's interesting." Aranea said, "Before you ask yes I know sign language and so does Karkat. We have a deaf friend."

'_Interesting, anyways we learned about her through my chucklevoodoos. To put it simply we became the best of friends, morails. One night we set her free and she promised to come back one day._'

'_Yes Kurloz I did promise but this isn't for that of course I'll visit you two later on. Do you know why we're here?_' Fuyuki asked after she quit hiding behind her feathered wings.

'_Yes you're here for the Rainbow Drinkers I assume._' Kurloz signed and Fuyuki nodded.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Karkat shut up." Aranea snapped. Now Aranea never really got angry but Karkat was just a whole 'nother situation entirely. He could piss her off like no one else.

"Okay motherfuckers now that we know what you're here for let's get this motherfucking show on the road." Gamzee said totally not bothered by Karkat's yelling.

"You know where they are?"

'_Yes being the sons of the leader in the group has it's perks_' Kurloz signed.

"Well let's just fucking go get them then!" Karkat hissed.

"Not that simple Karbro." Gamzee said.

"Well why the fuck not?"

"It's all up and motherfucking guarded like some sort of treasure. We need to motherfucking distract the guards if we hope to have any motherfucking miraculous luck." Gamzee said as he leaned against the wall.

"You can leave that to me." Aranea said.

"Why what are you going to motherfucking do?"

"I'm going to put them to sleep." Aranea said with a kind of creepy smile.


End file.
